


Metamorphosis

by Kou (Rietto)



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, spoiler for ch100+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rietto/pseuds/Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeno decided to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Metamorfosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128841) by [narutinachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan)



Zeno hesitated.

He remembered clearly what happened sixteen years ago. He remembered visiting the dragons. He remembered what he said to them in vivid details.

He didn’t know it’s because he’s Ouryuu or not though, and so he feared that one of those children would remember him.

Ryokuryuu might not realize he’d visited, but the others…

Seiryuu was still so small, so maybe he wouldn’t remember despite him having the best eyes there were, but Hakuryuu…

He would, most likely, wouldn’t he?

“Aaaah… And he’s so formal too…”

Zeno stared down to his reflection and frowned.

He wanted to experience it once more. He knew he couldn’t return to the past, he wouldn’t be with his old friends again, but still he wanted to be seen as an equal to the current generation of dragons.

He just wanted to be with them. To spend time with them. To assist them.

Just like old times. Not the same, he knew, but at least similar.

If his status as one of the originals got found out…

Well, that’d complicate things.

He had to… change.

He had to make sure they wouldn’t find out. Of course, if they asked, he’d tell them. If necessary, he wouldn’t hesitate to use his body to protect them. But he had to make sure that the fact stayed hidden for the longest time possible. 

Zeno crossed his arms, closed his eyes and hummed as he thought about how he should change. 

Not just his looks… He could chalk it up to genetic if he’s asked about why he seemed familiar, but he had to act differently too. 

“Back then… I was…”

He hadn’t thought anything and just acted naturally. Just said what he had in mind. The words… well, the kid seemed like he's taught well spiritually despite the lack of talent in that regard, so he probably could understand his philosophical bullshits. But still. 

At this time, Hakuryuu’s physically older now. For him to be more mature would be weird.

He had to be careful. He had to dumb it down a notch.

If he’s found out, and they ask for some philosophical shits or guidance or whatnots, Zeno decided to just say he’d forgotten.

They’d buy it. Maybe. 

And then… That’s right, to think of it, physically, he’d be the youngest then, right? 

Zeno felt kind of relieved. He’d spent hundreds of years alone living in the wild. After realizing that maybe Hiryuu would be reincarnated though, he stayed calm longer, and he even decided at one point to do what he could to protect the kingdom Hiryuu loved.

That was to say, he went to villages and towns, and he interacted with the people there.

Thank the heavens the realization came long before Hiryuu was born. If it hadn’t, then he wouldn’t even consider going near the humans and would have spent thousand of years in the wild. He’d be feral, he thought.

He would… probably be mad. The stress of living for thousands of years would probably make him… well, mad. So mad and crazy, he’d probably-

Zeno shuddered from his own imagination. 

Note to self. Don’t be mad. Hakuryuu is one thing, Seiryuu and Ryokuryuu both didn’t accept Hiryuu that easily, and the result was as expected. Being mad (both in the meaning of angry and crazy) would make them suspicious and they’d probably be digging around for his information to try to convince him and just no.

They wouldn’t find anything on their own, but Zeno still wouldn’t take his chances.

The priest probably knew anyway. Unlike him, he’s the real deal. If they were to ask guidance from him, he’d probably tell them unnecessary things. He couldn’t hide the truth even if it’s to save himself after all.

Right…

Be like the children he’d seen playing with each other in the villages… hold down his angry and mad self…

Smile.

Zeno tried smiling.

The reflection seemed weird. Right, he wasn’t used to smiling. Need to practice on that. 

Though… he’d been wishing for this for a long time. 

He closed his eyes and imagined what he wished to happen. He’d promised, didn’t he? He’d play with Seiryuu. Well, Seiryuu’s physically older, so he had to be the childish one to initiate it. Long ago, Shuten once carry him on his back for reconnaissance mission. If possible, he’d like to fly again with Ryokuryuu… As for Hakuryuu…

He’s cute. Teasing him would be fun. He’d decided to act childish too, so-

“Haha…”

He opened his eyes in surprise. His reflection seemed so naturally happy. In another meaning, it’s weird to look at.

Be patient, be patient, he tried chanting inside as he adjust his breath. It wouldn’t do if he ran to them now, even though every fiber of his being wished to so badly. And he couldn’t stop smiling too.

Aaah, who’s he kidding, he couldn’t wait any longer.

He checked his money then. Now that he’d decided on the inside, time to change the outside. It’s about time anyway, the tore on his clothes were getting ugly.

Zeno was so excited, he was skipping to the nearest village, and he didn’t care and used all that he had to purchase new clothes he deemed would last for few years. A piece of white kimono with orange trimming and orange overcoat, new pants and pair of boots and then…

As he changed, his medallion bumped his hand and Zeno froze.

“… King Hiryuu… The you now and the you from back then… they’re probably different, right?”

He asked conversely to particularly no one as he clutched the medallion he’d kept close to his heart all this time.

His heart and body, now yearned for the current Hiryuu and other dragons. He’d accepted after all, that there’s no coming back to those times in the past. He knew, and despite his wish to re-enact it, what he wished more was to hurry up and get to be with them.

Them, the current dragons.

He’d stopped wishing to die, mostly too. Just like-

Zeno’s breathing hitched as the name caused sudden stab of pain somewhere in his chest.

Just like when he was with Kaya.

“I’m glad you’re still with me after years. Although at first, it’s a bit creepy. Really, would it hurt you to tell me it’s enchanted? It caused problem in the castle you know… the panic didn’t disappear for years.”

He pressed the medallion to his lips, then held it close to his heart for the last time, not unlike how he held it after Kaya returned it to him.

His heart no longer yearned for such happy time in his past. 

Ever since his realization, he’d started to yearn for the future. 

But now, for the first time in forever, he couldn't wait to be part of the present.

“But… I won’t forget you. Won’t ever, I think.”

And the others too.

And Kaya too.

Always in his memories.

After few second of contemplation, he decided to get scarves. Kaya, his childish Kaya… The one who called herself by name when she’s lonely, the strong person who would smile at anytime despite her hardships…

The kind soul who valued other’s happiness above her own…

“Watch me, Kaya. Tell me if I- no, if Zeno’s doing things wrong, alright?”

He said as he looped his medallion to one of the scarves, before tying it on his head. The weight felt right. The other one, he wore it just like Kaya did.

“Right! Zeno’s ready now!”

He cheered just like old times as he ran outside.

Something was calling him, faintly but invitingly. Four presence he’d been watching over for so long…

With a wide grin, Zeno dashed to the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the story in a nutshell, courtesy of the awesome Voron.  
> 


End file.
